I'll Be Brief
by RT4ever
Summary: Yea so it's not really a sequel to the sequel more of an epilogue and if you don't like it, it's your own fault I wanted to stop at the first :D TRORY
1. I'll Be Brief (A few more minutes togeth...

I'll Be Brief (Trory) Tristan goes to school that fateful night of the play. He plans on just saying good-bye and then leaving, but she asks him to stay…for just the play and he can never refuse her.  
  
Hmmm gonna begin with a transcript of that night (I love http://gilmore- girls.net). You can skip or whatever. Not too much of my own writing, just slicing in their thoughts as the dialogue for the play goes on. Very short.  
  
  
  
Tristan: Can't.  
  
Paris: What?  
  
Tristan: Actually, my dad had me pulled out of school. He… [Paris walks away] … and is she unhappy.  
  
Rory: What do you mean he had you pulled out of school? What happened?  
  
Tristan: Nothing. Just ticked the old man off, that's all.  
  
Rory: By doing what? Tristan, come on, tell me.  
  
Tristan: I got in some trouble.  
  
Rory: Trouble involving?  
  
Tristan: Involving Duncan and Bowman, and Bowman's dad's safe.  
  
Rory: Oh no.  
  
Tristan: I mean, Bowman had a key. It was supposed to be no big deal. And the crazy silent alarm kicked in.  
  
Rory: You broke into Bowman's dad's safe?  
  
Tristan: Yes.  
  
Rory: Stupid.  
  
Tristan: Yes.  
  
Rory: Well, okay, you can apologize and you can put back the money and you can explain that, I don't know, you were going through something.  
  
Tristan: I was, I was going through his safe.  
  
Rory: Why would you do this?  
  
Tristan: I don't know. I guess that's something I can ponder at military school.  
  
Rory: Military school?  
  
Tristan: The police are letting our parents handle it, and in my case that means military school in North Carolina.  
  
Rory: I don't know what to say.  
  
Tristan: Well, I imagine you're overwhelmed with the relief in knowing that soon I will be gone.  
  
Rory: I'm so sorry.  
  
Tristan: Well, I'm a big boy. I can handle it.  
  
Rory: There's nothing you can…  
  
[Tristan's dad calls him from down the hall]  
  
Mr. DuGrey: Tristan, come on.  
  
Tristan: I gotta go. So, I might kiss you goodbye but, uh, your boyfriend's watching. Take care of yourself, Mary.  
  
Rory just stared in fear as she watched Tristan walk down that hallway, with each step, it hit her more and more. He would be gone from her life. Forever most likely. She missed him while he attended the same school as her, she couldn't begin to imagine what she would feel with him being gone so completely. No more second chances. No more glances they'd shoot at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. No walking down the halls in the morning and seeing him leaned up again the lockers as he talked to his friends or his female of the day. Something in Rory begged her to do anything in her power to keep that pain away for as long as she could. So out of nowhere the word "Stop" flew from her mouth.  
  
He turned and the look on his face was of total shock. She ran over to him and prayed that the tears she felt inside were not yet showing. "Mr. DuGrey please let Tristan perform in the play. It's fifty percent of our final grade and no one knows the lines like Tristan. Please we just need twenty minutes."  
  
Tristan's father looked sternly at Rory, but her face was so innocent and pure and full of hope and worry that he couldn't refuse. "We leave the moment you die" he said glaring at his son.  
  
"Suiting considering I'm going to hell." Tristan muttered as Rory pulled him away.  
  
"Shhh"  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked as she lead him down the hall.  
  
"I don't know, probably trying to save myself from kissing Paris. How much you wanna bet, the outfit's already on?" She said smiling and lying, then she noticed his eyes had shifted away from her glance and his mouth was wide open. She followed his gaze and Paris in Romeo's garb, she started laughing so hard she would have hit the floor if Tristan hadn't caught her and supported her weight until the fit stop.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it does?" she asked as the two continued to laugh  
  
"Uh huh" Rory said as the laughter was reduced to more of a hiccupping "Go change"  
  
As Rory and Tristan waited outside for Paris, they just looked at each other in silence for a while.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." Rory whispered, "I'm not lying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know" she shakes her head "who else will be here to torture me?"  
  
"Paris?" he said with a sad smile  
  
"No she's just mean, you were…" she smiles  
  
"I was what Mary?" he lifts up her chin as she attempts to lower it, it causes her to look him straight in the eye  
  
"Entertaining"  
  
"So glad to have made your life more amusing." she could hear the hurt in his voice, but as she was about to explain Paris emerged and handed the outfit to Tristan.  
  
"Hurry, we're supposed to be on in…Oh god, we're supposed to be starting in a minute." She notices Tristan just staring at her "For Christ's sake, GO CHANGE."  
  
Rory stood off on the side of the stage as Tristan spoke; spoke of their love, of her being gone. Of course it was Juliet that was being talked about, not her. Or at least that was what she thought. What she didn't know that as Tristan said "I dreamt my lady came and found me dead, -- Strange dream, that gives a dead man leave to think!-- And breath'd such life with kisses in my lips, That I reviv'd, and was an emperor."  
  
She didn't know that he too was thinking of that solitary kiss on the piano bench. She didn't know that one single kiss had impacted his life as greatly as it did. The emotions in it drove her to tears; the emotions in it made him realize that he'd been dead until he met her. She drove into him as no other ever had. He'd always realized that something great was missing from his life, but he didn't realize until her that it didn't have to be that way.  
  
She stayed on the side and watched him act, only she didn't realize it wasn't acting that every line was said about her. The poison was what he had done when he realize she was lost to him. The day she told Dean she loved him, he did everything in his power to destroy his life. She was gone, what was the point of living. He'd been given that fleeting shot at being whole and had lost, it was like trying to live without a limb, no that's not right. It's like being paralyzed from the neck down. You can see your body, you remember everything it used to do, dream of it constantly. Yet it's just there to torture you, remind you of everything that should have been and you're frozen.  
  
As Rory's scene approached Paris shoved a tissue at her and told her to compose herself. Rory just wondered if Paris realized that her tears weren't from the play as much as her coming to terms that she was losing everything she'd never even had.  
  
Finally it was her scene. She was just laying there with her eyes closed and she smelled his arrival, he always smelled so incredibly amazing. She would never smell it again though. Then she heard his words to her as he was done talking to Louise, who was playing Paris.  
  
How oft when men are at the point of death  
  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
  
Call this a lightning?--O my love! my wife!  
  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.--  
  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
  
O, what more favour can I do to thee  
  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
  
Forgive me, cousin!--Ah, dear Juliet,  
  
Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe  
  
That unsubstantial death is amorous;  
  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
  
For fear of that I still will stay with thee,  
  
And never from this palace of dim night  
  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
  
With worms that are thy chambermaids: O, here  
  
Will I set up my everlasting rest;  
  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
  
From this world-wearied flesh.--Eyes, look your last!  
  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!--  
  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
  
Here's to my love! [Drinks.]--O true apothecary!  
  
Thy drugs are quick.--Thus with a kiss I die.  
  
~~~Tears had been streaming down Rory's cheeks as she lay there unmoving during his speech, she heard such great emotion in his voice that she couldn't help but cry, all it did was remind her of how much she was losing. And as their lips met in what she knew would be their second kiss and second to last. She did not just lie there; she kissed him back softly. Two kisses and they had both moved her to tears. She knew she was not alone though because she'd felt one of his hit her face as he leaned over.  
  
As much as she wanted to collapse into tears then and there, she knew she could not. She awoke to Paris playing the Friar and was told of Tristan's death. That's when she let the tears begin to fall again. She tried to remain strong, but how could she, she was saying good-bye to the man she loved.~~~  
  
What's here? a cup, clos'd in my true love's hand?  
  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:--  
  
O churl! drink all, and left no friendly drop  
  
To help me after?--I will kiss thy lips;  
  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
  
To make me die with a restorative.  
  
~ I kissed him and felt the warmth of his lips against mine. His kiss was sweet and gentle and made the pain a thousand times worse. No this cannot be the end. I do not want to say good-bye. I want to scream at the top of my lungs that I love him, I don't care about his reputation, none of that matters to me. I know the truth and the truth is he isn't the cad, the player they all thought him to be. He's amazing and I'm losing him~~  
  
Juliet. Yea, noise?--Then I'll be brief.--O happy dagger!  
  
[Snatching Romeo's dagger.]  
  
This is thy sheath [stabs herself]; there rest, and let me die.  
  
~~I fell unto him and remained there as they finished the play. Tristan moved his hand, which was hidden from the audience and placed it against my back. I sought as much refuge as I could against the warmth that radiate from his body as I lay there. This was it, this is the end and as the words "For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." I began to cry again, we were no more.  
  
As the curtain fell Tristan was forced to leave immediately. I wonder if he heard the rounds of applauds we got. As I looked out unto the audience through my tears I saw I was not alone. We had moved our audience to tears; we had made them feel our emotions, our pain, our loss. We were star-crossed lovers as cliché as it sounded. Our names, our families who created the people we are. He was a boy who didn't know how to love and I was a girl afraid of it. Our time together was brief, but unforgettable. Three kisses and he's the only one that ever made me cry. 


	2. Sent From Heaven

Damn I meant for it to just be that one little scene, but this is it I swear. I hope you guys weren't lying when you said it touched you. I kinda saw the whole thing in my head, but I'm pretty positive it didn't come across as strongly on paper (hmm the screen) as it did in my head, but I'm hoping you guys were able to fill in the blanks. Okay so here's the second and last part of the story.  
  
Sent From Heaven  
  
Lorelei~  
  
Rory's been different for a while, I don't know when it happened exactly though. There were just small subtle changes that you wouldn't notice unless you were living with her. I figured it was just the whole teenage angst kind of thing, I tried talking about it with her and she always just looked at me if I was insane and said that she was fine and that it was all in my head. For a while I thought she was right, I mean we've always been open with each other, we've always been able to tell each other everything.  
  
I know that I'm not insane now and I think I can pinpoint her change to an exact moment or at least an exact person…  
  
We were watching Romeo and Juliet, the Leonardo DiCaprio version. We'd seen it a dozen of times before and we always sobbed like morons. Today was different though, every time I looked over at her, it looked like she was trying to hold in her tears, remain stoic. Then at the end, she declares that she hates this movie. It is now my turn to look at her if she's insane. So what if it's Romeo and Juliet for MTV, it's an amazing movie.  
  
"She kills him" I hear my daughter exclaim  
  
"What?" I shake my head "How else was she supposed to get her family to go away and him back, it wasn't her fault he didn't get the message."  
  
"No" she almost screams at me "Didn't you watch the end? She watches him take the poison. She watches as he kills himself, one word, one sound, one movement and she could have saved him!"  
  
"Ror, it's just a movie." I don't know what else to say, she's worked herself up to the point of tears.  
  
"But she kills him, she loves him, but she watches as he's kills himself. You're not supposed to let them hurt….you're not supposed to hurt them." She runs out of the room as I scream her name after her. But I hear her door slam and lock. I know there's no point of banging on the door and demanding she talks to me.  
  
It's all so clear suddenly the guy that she claimed to hate, she didn't, well she may of hated him, but only because she loved him and she didn't want to. Rory's always done everything to be this perfect kid and being in love with Tristan, who was a troublemaker, a player, and basically just a really troubled kid. It went against everything in Rory and I had been oblivious to all of it.  
  
The question is now, what the hell do I do to fix it? Yea I know I should butt out of her life. The thing is though, she's afraid of this because of me. She tries so hard, to be the opposite of me, not that I can really blame her. She'll just suffer and live the rest of her life with the regret of never being with him, of letting him hurt because of her. She's my daughter and I can't let that happen.  
  
  
  
A few days pass I know that Rory thinks I've forgotten about her outburst or at least moved past it and never put it together with Tristan. I've watched her go to school, study, and go out with Dean and Lane, all as if nothing's changed. She goes on with life as if her heart isn't broken, I may have been slow in realizing her problem, but know I think I understand it's depth and I will help her. I remember talking to my father one day about Dean, I was trying to convince him he wasn't such a bad guy and he mentioned Tristan, well he mentioned DuGrey. "What about Janlen's grandson?"  
  
"Janlen?" I had asked totally confused  
  
"Janlen DuGrey, his grandson goes to school with Rory, I met him at her birthday party, a very nice boy and his grandfather is a fine man."  
  
"Oh you mean Tristan, yea I don't think Rory would like that very much and it doesn't change the fact that Dean is the one she wants…."  
  
Our conversation had continued on for a while, and the time we talked about Tristan was so brief, I'd completely forgotten about it. Now though, it was the first step in saving my daughter from herself. I call my father and get his number, promising to explain it all later. I call and make an appointment, at first the secretary is going to deny me or at least not let me have one. Then I mention that it's regarding Tristan and her tone changes and says that she'll squeeze me in whenever I arrive.  
  
I need no further prompting I'm just thankful I had gotten out of the inn early today. I'm on the road in a matter of minutes, there's not even time to stop for coffee and hassle Luke. I'm on a mission.  
  
  
  
Janlen DuGrey's Office:  
  
I find my way to his office and go straight to his secretary's desk. "Hi, I'm Lorelei Gilmore. I called just a little while ago."  
  
She looks up at me "Well you certainly got here quickly, let me just tell him you're here."  
  
She picks up the phone and tells him that I'm here, she then looks back at me and says "You can go straight in."  
  
He stands as I enter the room and he comes to greet me. He's got that whole Sean Connery thing about him and I see where Tristan gets it from. "Edward's daughter right?" he says taking my hand.  
  
"Yes" I say nodding, suddenly feeling kind of stupid and lost for words, which doesn't happen all to often.  
  
"You said this was about Tristan, I know your daughter used to go to school with him."  
  
"Uh yea…God now that's why I'm here…gee how do I say this?" I know I'm flustered and probably look like a moron.  
  
"She's not pregnant or anything?" He says with a sudden look of fear  
  
"Oh dear god no." It broke the ice enough for me to talk "But you have to get Tristan back here."  
  
Now he just looks at me in shock "I miss my grandson, but he did something wrong and his father's punishment may seem extreme, but maybe it's what he needs."  
  
"No see that's just the thing, I thought that too when Rory told me, but what I think he needs is her, just like she needs him."  
  
He looks at me as if I'm insane, I know that came out of nowhere, but it was the truth "Excuse me?"  
  
"You didn't go to the thing they did at the school did you?"  
  
"I think you might have to be more specific."  
  
I shake my head, hoping it'll pop back into place "Oh yea sorry. They had a project to do, they had to perform Romeo and Juliet, the fifth act. You know the death scene."  
  
"Yes I am familiar with the play."  
  
"Oh yea sorry"  
  
"Stop apologizing, just tell me what happened." He says with a smile  
  
"They moved everyone to tears, I mean the emotion coming from both of them… Everyone was crying or at least had their eyes glistening. Their teacher came up to me afterwards and said that it had to have been the most moving performance of Romeo and Juliet that she'd ever seen. Dear god and I completely missed what was going on."  
  
"I don't remember Tristan ever mentioning going out with her and from the news your father has given me about her, she sounds like the kind of girl he'd tell me about. Way above all those irritating debutants."  
  
"No they never did, in fact all I ever heard her do was complain about him, he teased her endlessly last year. Then he tried repeatedly to get her to go out with him, but she went back to her ex boyfriend at the very end of the school year."  
  
He broke into my story "The very end of last year?" I nod "His last report card was amazing, all of his teachers talked about the change of quality in his work. Then the summer started and well let's not discuss everything he did, it could take quite sometime. The safe was the final straw. But that doesn't mean…"  
  
I cut in "Yes it does, I've been noticing a change in my daughter, it was very gradual, but she changed and" I shake my head and goes straight into what had made me realize the truth "the movie Romeo and Juliet, the new one. Well we were watching it and at the end she goes into this tirade about how she killed him. I tried rationalizing it to her about how she only wanted them to be together and how it wasn't her fault that he didn't know she was faking it. But that wasn't what she was talking about in the movie Claire Danes is awake as Leo take the poison, that's what she was talking about. How she could have saved him so easily and then she screamed at me how you weren't supposed to let the person you love feel pain that you are supposed to do everything in you're power to stop it and above all you don't hurt them."  
  
"She doesn't know much about love, hurting them is probably one of the most common actions." He says sitting down shaking his head  
  
"Very true, only in theory it shouldn't happen." I follow his suit and sit down  
  
"So what are we going to do?" he asks me  
  
"Convince your son, to let Tristan come home."  
  
"His school gets out soon, but William was planning on keeping him there. A summer session of sorts."  
  
"You've got to convince him to give the poor kid just one more chance. If he's ever been in love he knows how it changes you."  
  
"I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises." He stands and I follow  
  
"That's all I ask, thank you for your time." I say shaking his hand. With that I leave his office and hear "Janice, get my son on the phone" come across the intercom. I smile, I've done all I can, now I just hope my daughter will do the rest.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, Chilton:  
  
Rory~  
  
He was just standing there leaning on his car as I walked out of the building. At first I thought I was just dreaming. His eyes connected with mine and he stood straight and smiled, he started to walk towards me and I realized that I was just standing there like a moron. I walk towards him; I don't run. Why don't I run, I've missed him so much, but I'm still so afraid….  
  
Finally we're face to face "Miss me?" he says tucking a stray hair behind my ear. Our eyes are completely linked and I see his whole face. He's grown more beautiful in the past six and a half months. His hair's been buzzed off though, so it's darker because it never has a chance to see the sun. Oddly enough without the framing of the blonde hair, his eyes stand out as being bluer than I'd ever realized.  
  
I nod "I told you I would."  
  
"I missed you too." He says touching my cheek "I missed you so much."  
  
"So we both really missed each other," I say nodding my head and smile adding some nervous laughter in  
  
"Yea we did," he nods now "it doesn't have to be like that anymore though."  
  
I see fear in his eyes "How?"  
  
"Ask me to stay?" he gives a small, sweet smile. I know how afraid he is, I'm just as afraid, but if he can make the leap so can I.  
  
"Stay" I whisper, "Don't make me feel that way again."  
  
"You mean that soul tearing, death would be better than this kind of pain?"  
  
"Yea" I say nodding my head and smiling "That would be a pretty decent assessment of it."  
  
"So you gonna cry if I kiss you?"  
  
"Yea probably" definitely actually since the tears are already in my eyes, I hadn't really realized I wasn't looking him straight in the eyes anymore. He changes that as he lifts my chin up and I see tears glistening in his eyes too. I start to laugh, "You're a fine one to speak" With that he kisses me and it's as sweet and wonderful as the last three times and I can't wait till the day when our kisses no longer have number because they are too numerous.  
  
I finally don't care that the whole school is standing around us watching; I don't care what they think anymore. I have something that very few of them will every have, a man that loves me more deeply and passionately than any fairy tale we'd ever been told. 


	3. Neither A Fairytale Nor A Tragedy

Okay guys once again THANK YOU!!! The replies were great and well you asked for more and how can I not help but give more. Course it doesn't help that I have total insomnia. Well I hope you enjoy oh yea and don't ask for more because I'm not lying when I say this is it and you'll just make me feel bad if I can't give you more.  
  
Neither A Fairytale Nor A Tragedy  
  
Eleven years from when "Sent From Heaven" ended  
  
Paris~  
  
I can't believe it's been ten years since I graduated from Chilton. I can't believe I've known Rory for thirteen years. I can't believe we ended up best friends. Of all of the things I can't believe Tristan is the biggest one.  
  
I can't believe that the guy I always dreamed was hiding underneath that show that Tristan put on was actually there.  
  
He was the reason I hated Rory, I knew the moment I saw his reaction to her and her complete confusion to him that she could break down that wall that every girl tried to. The change was remarkable; his grades had always been good, incredibly good especially considering he did nothing. When he came back for senior year though, everything about him shot through the roof, he not became the favorite student of the students, but of the teachers and staff. There was a side of him that was only brought to light because of Rory.  
  
It was only brought to light because love had melted the ice that entrapped most of our hearts at Chilton. We were children of the elite, we had been given everything that life had to offer except for love and attention. Most of us spend our whole lives looking for that one thing that heals that whole. They both got lucky, they may have almost lost it once, but when they were given a second chance, they latched on with all of their might.  
  
So here we are at our ten-year reunion, it was just ten years ago that Rory, Tristan and I got into Harvard. I smile remembering our time in Boston together. I remember the frat parties they dragged me to, the clubs on Lansdowne. The hours we'd spend just relaxing and talking out on the lawn or in a coffee house. I remember how we'd go out shopping and spend hours in Urban Outfitters reading from all those weird sex books. I remember how much some of those sex book helps once they'd relaxed me enough to date.  
  
They've both comforted me through a few break up, they listened to me curse out the entire male gender.  
  
Who would have thought it?  
  
Who would have thought that I would be best friends with the boy I'd loved from the age of five and the girl who won his heart?  
  
I was a bridesmaid at their wedding six years ago. They were married out of the lawn behind her mothers in, her mother's dream project that had finally become a successful reality. I think all of Stars Hallow and Hartford watched them say their vows. It's funny, I can still hear them today, maybe because they say everything I've ever dreamed of, they were so short yet so to the point.  
  
Tristan's:  
  
I was reborn, revived if you would, when we first kissed. I'd kissed dozens of girls before that, but the moment our lips met, there was suddenly this new breath of life inside of me and I knew there was a reason to living. Then I watched the tears form in your eyes and saw you disappear from my life and I almost lost you for good. Pride truly is such a foolish thing, but you saved me from myself. You said stop. That was all you needed to say. It didn't matter that I had to leave you, what mattered was you didn't want me to and it saved me. It saved me from myself. I may have sat in my room and cried more than a few nights when my roommates would be out, I may have cried in the showers every once in awhile, but you said stop and you gave me a reason to go on. I can't help but quote from Romeo and Juliet "Love from one side hurts, but love from two sides heals" I was dying when I was just watching you, when I was loving you and thinking you hated me, but the moment you said stop, from the moment you said you'd miss me. Rory you healed me. You…well you just amaze me. I'm amazed as how much love you give me, I'm amazed at how easy it is to love you. I'm just amazed at how much love is truly possible for a mortal to experience. If you didn't get what I was saying it was that I love you, more than anything, I love you.  
  
Rory's:  
  
The crying wasn't my fault. I cried for our first kiss because I realized that all of those mushy stories that my mom always made me watch, the songs on the radio, all of the books I've read. I found out that they weren't lying. That this amazing, all consuming love really did exist. That soul mates weren't only real, but that I'd found mine and it scared me to a point most couldn't even imagine. Our second kiss brought me to tears because I realized how badly I'd destroyed any chance we had. Our third kiss brought me to tears because I was losing you and it was all do to my own foolishness. Our fourth kiss though (she smiles)…God it moved me to tears because I knew we'd never be apart again. I'd found love, I'd lost it, but it was given back to me and I knew I'd never be foolish enough to ever let it go again, not even for a split second. Do you want a stupid cheesy line back at you from Shakespeare? How about "For where thou art, there is the world itself, and where though art not, desolation." When I thought I lost you Tristan, it was worse than anything I could have ever imagined and I won't let that ever happen again. This isn't just till death do us part mister, this is forever, for all eternity we belong to each other.  
  
I wipe away my tears as I'm brought back to reality. In the present moment, I'm watching as Tristan goes over to Rory, who is talking to Madeline as she shows off her engagement ring, it was already her second. Tristan just came over and wrapped his arms around Rory letting his hands rest on their unborn child.  
  
Once again I can't believe that in six months they're going to be parents for the second time around. I still remember when their was born three years ago and they announced that his name would be Janlen Edward DuGrey and Lorelei being Lorelei declared that there was no way she could in good conscience call her grandson Jan, after all that was a girls name. Which led to a big old rant from her on how Jan was the middle child on the girl's side of the Brady's not the boys. Luke of course started in on his lecture of her; after all she'd named her daughter after herself and then their son after Leonardo's character in Titanic. Which led to things I didn't need to know as she defended herself saying that it was the movie that they were watching the first time they made love and that was when their son was conceived so she felt the need to honor it for it's making her mushy, yet bored which led to…Ah why am I thinking about this? Something's are better left forgotten. Hmm what was I thinking about anyway? I smile to myself, oh yea how JD got nicknamed JD. God Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are still annoyed about that one, but oh well, it definitely suits him after all he is Tristan's kid.  
  
"Paris" I hear my name being called  
  
"Huh?" I snap back to reality  
  
It's Rory laughing at me "Where the hell were you just then? And why on earth are you standing over there? I thought we'd fixed the antisocial problem?"  
  
I just laugh; I have no desire to think of a witty comeback. I walk over to them "Sorry, were you saying something?"  
  
"I was just asking what do you think of the name Juliet for a girl."  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"Too cheesy?" Rory says laughing  
  
"Yea definitely something your mom would do."  
  
"Hah told you" Tristan says as he kisses her neck.  
  
"Oh please, you suggested it last time only I vetoed it."  
  
"I've grown a lot in the past four years and did you have to mention that? You know we could just name her Lorelei and keeping the tradition going."  
  
"Um no" she says seriously then laughs, we all join in with her.  
  
Life's good, and as I watch them crack on each other, I just pray to find a love that is an eights as true and pure as theirs. Luckily I'm still young enough to just be happy to know that it's real, that there is a love as strong and real as I always hoped for, that love really does exist and it wasn't just a fairy tale and it doesn't have to be a tragedy either. 


End file.
